


Parallels

by Rav3nB1ack



Category: Daredevil (TV), Good Girls (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3nB1ack/pseuds/Rav3nB1ack
Summary: After finishing Good Girls recently, I couldn't help but notice the similarities between Rio & Beth's relationship and Karen and Frank's relationship...or is that just me?





	Parallels




End file.
